El Radar Primate
by TheMasterGlitch77
Summary: Tras largas batallas y victorias contra el primate ejército de Specter, el Profesor, abuelo de Natsumi, encuentra un radar conectado al jefe de los monos. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, aparece el mismo rey de los monos, teniendo a Jake de rehén. Spike intenta salvar a su amigo, pero termina cayendo desangrándose. ONESHOT.


¡Esto es increíble! –Dice el Profesor, mirando hacia un mono K.O–. ¿Cómo es posible esto, Natsumi?

Natsumi fue rápido a ver qué era lo que pasaba, con una sonrisa. Pero la sonrisa fue borrada de su rostro en cuanto miró hacia el mono. ¡Llevaba un radar donde se marcaba la posición de Spike con el icono de la cabeza del chico! La nieta del Profesor se quedó un rato mirando el radar, y una vez analizado, se dio cuenta de que llevaba un chip dorado que funcionaba para conectar dos radares a mucha distancia.

Profesor, esto me tiene preocupada… –Comenta Natsumi–. ¿Y si…? ¿Crees que puede ser posible que este radar esté conectado ha-?

¿A mí? –Grita seguido de una fuerte carcajada alguien tras la puerta del laboratorio–.

Cuando se abre la puerta, se vio claramente a Specter sentado en un trono flotante. Natsumi y el Profesor se miraron y se preguntaron cómo Specter podía haber vuelto. Esto fue respondido con una respuesta muy cortante:

\- ¡Eso no importa ahora, mirad a quién traigo!

Unos monos trajeron a Jake atado y amordazado con un plátano pegado a sus mofletes con cinta adhesiva (como podéis ver, los monos no son muy imaginativos, en fin). De repente, apareció Spike desde una escotilla subterránea y corrió con una porra hacia Specter, pero el "Jefe de los monos" chasqueó los dedos y un mono entró en escena saltando y lanzó dos cuchillos. Spike gritó, tragó saliva, saltó y rechazó un cuchillo con la porra y el cuchillo cortó la porra de Spike. Uno de los cuchillos se clavó en hombro del chico con pelo puntiagudo y empezó a perder sangre y a gritar de dolor. Entonces, se tapó la herida con una mano y con la otra corrió hacia el trono de Specter para tirarle al suelo, pero el campo de fuerza del trono le provocó que saliera disparado con fuerza al aire y cayera al suelo. Spike ya no se podía levantar ya que no tenía fuerzas.

¡Natsumi, –Dice alarmado el Profesor– ve e intenta atacar a ese mono loco! Yo, por mi parte, intentaré curar a Spike.

Natsumi tiró dos porras directas hacia los monos. No eran porras normales. No llegaron hasta los monos y estos se empezaron a reír como locos, pero pasados tres segundos las porras explotaron en redes que se llevaron a los monos a unas cápsulas del laboratorio del Profesor para experimentarlos.  
– ¡Rayos, –grita Specter lleno de rabia– pensé que ya tenía controlado lo de las redes!

A lo que respondió El Profesor con una respuesta irónica que es probable que aún no lo tenga controlado. Pero entonces Specter se empezó a reír como un enfermo y tiró cuatro bombas.

– Specter, –dice Natsumi, con cara de asco– que esas bombas solamente provocan pequeñas explosio-.  
– ¡Silencio, estúpida cría de catorce años (se oye de fondo a Natsumi decir que mejor no hablemos de él, porque Specter tiene cuatro años) –ríe el mono líder–, estas bombas no son como las que tenía antes de armamento. Estas hacen explotar el edificio, en este caso… ¡El laboratorio! ¡Chao, chao, mentecatos!

Diciendo esto, Specter se teletransportó.  
El Profesor se puso en los hombros a Spike y Natsumi cogió los artilugios y los "tres" (porque Spike está inconsciente) corrieron hacia el búnker secreto del Profesor. Cuando llegaron allí, el Laboratorio explotó entero con los monos dentro, que seguramente, murieran en la explosión.

Spike despertó: – ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estamos?

– Estamos en mi Búnker Secreto. Spike, tú nunca llegaste a verlo, pero tengo este búnker como segundo laboratorio. El laboratorio donde siempre estoy investigando ha explotado y Specter se fue antes de la explosión. Natsumi guardó los artilugios ella misma, menos mal. Toma mi nuevo artilugio: la Espada Protectmona.  
Te proporciona un campo de fuerza, volar un poco, y atacar. Es como una espada normal, pero mejor: con esas características que te acabo de decir. ¿No es interesante? ¡Ah, mira esto! ¡Natsumi acaba de descubrir que la base de Specter está…! ¡Vaya! ¡En el Espacio Exterior! Tranquilo, Spike, llevando este nuevo artilugio, el Reloj de Aire, puedes respirar en lugares donde no se puede respirar. Te dispararé hacia la base de Specter, Natsumi, prepara el cañón.

Y dicho esto, la adolescente, cargó el cañón con Spike dentro y sus dos nuevos inventos. Le deseó suerte antes.  
El héroe de pelo puntiagudo fue disparado y cuando salió del planeta y entró en el espacio, no pudo respirar. Se alarmó mucho, pero rápidamente, pulsó el botón con el símbolo de la cabeza de Spike en el reloj y pudo respirar. Cayó en la base de Specter, pero… ¡Estaba plagada de monos! ¿Cómo los iba a pillar? Como por arte de magia, del reloj, salió un holograma del Profesor y éste le dijo que le enviaba un Uniforme de Agente Secreto y la Red del Tiempo. En el holograma le explicaba que la red ya la había utilizado antes… Y que el uniforme era para estar más guay. También le dijo que dentro del uniforme, en los bolsillos estaban sus antiguos artilugios en miniatura, y que se agrandaban pulsando un botón. Después, el holograma desapareció en un destello. Los monos detectaron el destello y fueron a ver qué pasaba. Spike se tiró al suelo y se coló por una rejilla de alcantarillado. Por suerte, los monos quedaron confusos y volvieron a sus puestos. El héroe aprovechó para colarse en la habitación de Specter. Pero por desgracia, terminó saliendo calado en un váter, donde en el cuarto de baño, donde estaba ahora el nieto del Profesor, había un mono haciéndose el molón mientras se miraba al espejo.  
Spike saltó del váter y antes de que el mono se diera cuenta, lo cazó y fue enviado al búnker de El Profesor.

El chico de pelo puntiagudo abrió la puerta, que daba hacia un pasillo con esculturas de monos y maniquís de Specters. Spike saltó y fue rodando de pedestal en pedestal. Hasta que el radar de monos comenzó a pitar repetidamente. Cuando el chico miró la pantalla del radar, vio que dos monos se aproximaban y se guardó la miniatura del aparato.  
Estaba pensando qué hacer. Antes de que fuera tarde rompió una estatua suya mal hecha y se colocó él mismo, pero antes se echó un bote de pintura blanca de pared que había al lado de su escultura. Los monos no se dieron cuenta, así que Spike aprovechó y cazó a uno, lo que significaba que quedaba otro. El héroe lo agarró del pescuezo. El mono comenzó a gritar como un loco.

–Spike, este mono te está diciendo que no lo atrapes –Sale un holograma del Profesor–. ¡Podría serte de ayuda!

El nieto decidió soltarlo, pero como no, había trampa: dos monos agarraron de los pelos a Spike, otro le tapó los ojos con una venda y otro mono con gafas de sol, le hizo un calmante. Cuando él despertó, se encontraba en una larga alfombra roja, con cientos de monos arrodillados detrás de Spike, y delante de éste, estaba Specter, subido en un trono flotante eléctrico. –Bueno, bueno, bueno… Al fin te tengo, Spike–.Dice el Rey de los Monos, mientras ladea la cabeza– veo, que nunca aprendes que YO, Specter, siempre te derrotaré, y por cierto, bonito esmoquin…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Spike le dijo que y qué pasaba con esa vez en el extraño parque de atracciones, pero Specter le interrumpió: –Spike, por favor…–dice el villano–. Nunca aprenderás… Y ahora que por fin tengo una oportunidad de oro, ¡YO gano, adiosito, Spikecito!  
Así, Specter aporreó con un puñetazo un botón de la pared y todo el suelo empezó a temblar y justo después, el suelo se desmoronó, haciendo que las paredes cayeran también junto con todos los monos, que abrieron un paracaídas con el dibujo de sus caras, y Specter en su trono fue directamente al búnker del Profesor y Natsumi.

Spike comenzó a buscar algo para planear en su esmoquin, pero viendo que no había nada, lo dio todo por perdido. Fue entonces cuando aparece Jake planeando con un nuevo invento y agarró a Spike de la mano.  
¡Jake! Pero…–Murmura Spike– ¿¡Cómo?!

– Fácil, escapé por un conducto de ventilación del laboratorio justo cuando los monos quedaron atrapados en las redes. Salí rodando hasta tierra con un invento que me dio Specter en esa aventura en la que me poseyó.

Spike por fin acabó de entenderlo. Cuando aterrizaron en el búnker y se metieron. Vieron a Specter con dos bombas, pero Jake las oxidó y desactivó tirando un cubo de agua helada sobre su peluda cabeza y el héroe de pelo puntiagudo lo tiró de su trono, inmovilizándolo en el suelo. Specter empezó a maldecirlo todo, pero el Profesor le inyectó un calmante y lo apuñaló, haciendo que se desangrara por el pecho y lo tiró fuera del búnker. Finalmente, dos monos lo vieron y se lo llevaron en un teletransportador temporal.

–Has hecho un gran trabajo, Spike–. Dice Natsumi– ¡Y tú también, Jake, fue muy bueno por tu parte rescatarlo de una caída mortal!

–Y no os preocupéis por los restos del laboratorio, he esclavizado a la mitad de uno de los ejércitos de Specter–. Informa el Profesor– ¡Más vale que esos peludos esclavos hagan un buen trabajo!

Lo que nadie sabía y todos habían olvidado por completo era: ¿cómo Specter había vuelto, tras la última derrota? No sería sino, una duda más que podríamos añadir a este enemigo tan mono (y mira qué juego de palabras tan majo).


End file.
